Halloween Mishaps
by simplewispersofme
Summary: It's Halloween in the Posen-Mitchell house and Beca and Aubrey have different ideas of what they want to do with their daughter for a night of trick or treating.


Beca is kneeling on the floor putting make-up on a tiny impatient little blonde, getting her ready to go trick or treating. She had been sitting there for 40 minutes trying to make her look scary and was almost finished.

"Finished?" She asks jumping from the seat she was on not waiting to hear her answer.

"Meeah sit down I've not finished yet. We still have to get your hair done." Beca says tugging at her to get her to come back.

"I be here for a year alwedy I wanna go now." she gives Beca a scowl not happy that's he had to sit for even longer; she reluctantly comes and sits back down though letting her continue but huffing the whole time really not wanting be sat there any longer.

"Becs, Meeah you here still?" Aubrey says as she opens the front door to their house.

"Momma" Meeah yells jumping off the seat, running towards the door and leaps into her moms arms with the biggest smile on her face.

"Mommy been making me up for a year, I'm a rag-doll" she says unhappily about how long it has been taking to get ready. Aubrey puts her down and looks at her to see what Beca had been doing.

"Oh really now?" She shakes her head not liking what Beca had done to her. "Becs what have you done? She is not dressing like this for trick or treating." Beca approaches her not getting what was so wrong with it.

"She looks cute and scary Aubrey, that's the point of tonight. I've been working on it for almost an hour." She stands behind Meeah playing with her hair still trying to finish it.

"Why can't she just stay like that? I only have her hair left to do." Her voice already starting to show anger for Aubrey complaining about how her daughter was dressed.

"Because I already had her outfit chosen for her and I will not have her dressing that scary at this age; she's going to have nightmares if she looks in the mirror." Aubrey looks at her daughter again and gets an almost shiver seeing how scary she actually looked. She was impressed with what Beca had done although wasn't going to admit that to her.

"I do not want her being a creepy rag doll so get that make-up off her now." Aubrey demands to Beca giving her a stern look saying not to mess with her on this one.

"Fine" Beca says pissed off at her she takes Meeah's hand and walks into the bathroom to get rid of the make-up. Before she washes any of it away she takes lots of photos on her phone getting Meeah to pose for her; the whole thing just makes her laugh seeing Meeah trying to scare her but just being too adorable to scare her.

Almost 30 minutes later and Aubrey had gotten Meeah dressed into the outfit that she wanted her to be wearing for trick or treating. In which was a simple princess outfit, not anything scary or even good to Beca's standards for a Halloween outfit.

"I'm a pwetty pwincess now" she says spinning around in a circle enjoying her outfit that she is now in.

"Let's go then." Aubrey says taking her hand. Meeah stretches her other hand out wiggling her fingers waiting for Beca to come and take it.

"You two go ahead I will follow behind in a minute. I'm gonna get stuff set up for any trick or treaters that come here." Beca walks into the kitchen filling a bowl with candy, she writes on a piece of paper to say they are out and then puts it on the porch of the house.

As she walks to find Aubrey and Meeah she notices that none not a single one of the children on their street are in scary costumes. She finally finds them a few doors down seeing one of the neighbours sitting on her porch steps with the treat bowl in her hands.

"What's up with all the costumes? Like none of the kids look scary at all." She says as she comes to stand with her family.

"Yeah that's the point Beca; everyone on this street agreed we wouldn't scare the children so we have all chosen tame suitable costumes for them." Aubrey says with a smile on her face being satisfied with their outfit choices for the kids.

"Err no the point is that Halloween is to dress up as creepy monsters and scare people. Not to be cute they can be cute any day they want; tonight they should be scaring people." Beca says snapping back at her not understanding the point in each child being dressed in tame costumes.

"Well that's what we decided and you just have to put up with it." Aubrey says moving onto the next house with Meeah walking away from Beca.

They go house to house trick or treating, seeing kid after kid dressed in adorable costumes making Aubrey constantly saying "awe" at their outfit choices. The whole thing was really starting to piss Beca off though she just wanted to see awesome scary monsters walking around. After what felt like forever walking round the whole neighbourhood they finally finish and head back home.

"So what did you get Meeah?" Beca says the second they walk back through the door, wanting to know exactly what candy she had gotten. She pours the entire content of her bag onto the floor in their living room seeing nothing but healthy snacks and fruit on the floor. Meeah pulls a sulky face seeing she hadn't any candy there at all.

"I think they all ripped you of Mee; there's no candy there." She says as she gets on the floor next to her rummaging through the pile.

"That's all they gaves me." She says shrugging her shoulders looking unsure about the whole thing.

"Aubs come see this." Beca yells to Aubrey who had gone straight to the Kitchen when they had gotten home.

"What's up Bec?" She says walking into the room really not in the mood to know what Beca was finding wrong now.

"There is literally no candy here. What is up with this neighbourhood?" Beca says standing up being angry that their daughter hadn't gotten one unhealthy treat the whole night.

"That's another thing that we all agreed on at the town meeting. We thought giving the kids candy wasn't healthy for them so we all settled on other treats that will suit them better." She says with a smile on her face. She moves closer trying to bring Beca close to her to kiss her but gets pushed off.

"That's so not fair though it's one night of fun for the kids. This makes no sense, candy for one night won't harm them nor will letting them dress up how they want to dress or or at least letting them be slightly scary." She says raising her voice with her anger raging, everything about that night had Beca worked up.

"Mommy stop yelling" Meeah says standing up close to her parents looking up at both of them worry on her face.

"Well maybe if you actually showed up at some of the meetings or got to know our neighbours you might actually have gotten your opinions out there. But you never go, you make up an excuse each time so I go alone and guess what I hate it; but unlike you I want people to like me on this street so I'm making an effort." Aubrey says her anger coming out completely ignoring her daughter who was standing next to her wanting all the yelling to end.

"Momma pwease stop" she tugs on both her mom's clothes hoping they would stop. "No fighting"

Beca walks off away from Aubrey not wanting to even respond to what she had just said, but Aubrey follows her anyway.

"So now you aren't even going to say anything?" She continues to get silenced and ignored by Beca even though it's just the two of them now. "Beca are you seriously going to ignore me right now?"

"Okay you want me to answer you fine. I hate this town I only moved here because I wanted to make you happy and you loved everything about being here. The move here was for you Aubrey only for you. The people judged us the second we stepped foot at this place; they make no effort to get to know me so why should I bother? I'm not making excuses about going I simply do not want to sit and listen to the Mayor of this town talk for an hour about unimportant and boring things. You happy now?" She says still angry at her girlfriend and for how bad the whole day seemed to have gone for her. She turns round and reaches into one of the cupboards in the kitchen and gets out a bag of candy she had hidden away. She walks off leaving Aubrey standing there alone.

As Beca walks into the living room again she sees that Meeah was sitting on the floor her blankie in her hands and was crying. She looks at her confused not understanding what had made her cry. She walks up to her the candy bag in her hand and places it in front of her on the floor and leaves it there.

"You and mommy made me cry" she says in a whimper not moving or looking up from where she was. Beca sits there trying to figure out how they made her cry.

"You were fighting again" she says turning her face to look up at Beca's.

"We weren't fighting we ummm had a disagreement oh you won't understand that yet; umm let me see umm we just didn't have the same feelings about everything that happened today. We weren't fighting though Meeah, I'm sorry if I was shouting at mommy." She bends down reaching to Meeah bringing her into a hug until she stops crying. She spots the candy that was on the floor and starts smiling again.

"Is dat for me?" She asks excitedly having not gotten any candy from trick or treating earlier.

"Yep it is" Beca just sits there on the floor with her watching her look at all the candy she had seeing her choose what ones she wanted to eat in what order.

Aubrey walks in the room a few minutes later and sees Beca and Meeah organising the candy into piles separating each one. She laughs to her self seeing her daughter doing something she does all the time. She walks further in the room and takes a seat on the floor next to Beca.

"I'm sorry; I kinda overreacted a lot today. First with her outfit, then with the no candy thing and then to top it off I made a huge deal about you not going to the stupid town meetings." She says quietly to Beca not letting Meeah hear any of it.

"It's okay I overreacted a bit too. Maybe next year we could at least make her a scary princess? So she doesn't have to be too cute." Beca says hoping to at least be able to make her slightly scary.

"Okay that's a deal but not too scary we don't want her having nightmares." As she says that Beca shakes her head Aubrey just being herself though controlling everything she can.

They all sit together cuddled up on the floor watching a movie that was on the TV all eating the candy. Trying to forget the fight and to forget the issues that had come up over that night. Just enjoying what was now a nice family evening.


End file.
